


Moonshine

by Faetori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, More tags to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Trans Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: Based an an RP I did with my partnerTsukishima wants to be good for Kuroo
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Fae! 
> 
> Back with more kurotsuki for the soul except this time it's just porn oops 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kei leaned in, deepening the kiss between him and Kuroo. He swiped his tongue across the older man’s lips, asking for access. He leaned in closer, bringing a hand up to lace a hand through the short hair at the back of his neck, his other hand resting on the black haired man’s chest.

Kuroo grinned into the kiss, returning the tongue swipe with a gentle bite to his bottom lip. Both hands moved to cup Tsukishima’s ass, pulling him forward and down, fingers splayed out against the pockets of his jeans. He breathed into the kiss, his heart swelling with love. 

Kei went with the motion he was being pulled, smirking into the kiss before grinding down heavily on Kuroo's lap. At the same time, he bit Kuroo's lip, stretching it out for a moment before releasing it, surging back into the kiss again. 

Kuroo huffed in surprise at the movement, his eyes darkening at the thought of what this could turn into. His hands tightened and squeezed, bringing Tsukishima down again and he rolled his hips up teasingly. "I can play dirty if that's what you're gonna do, Moonshine." He muttered against his lips, delivering a nip after speaking. 

Tsukishima gasped into Kuroo's mouth at the grinding, his face turning red at the pet name. He kissed him again to try and keep him from seeing how red his face was. 

Once he wasn't as flustered, he whispered "Moonshine, huh?" against his lips.

He continued grinding, taking the hand on his chest and moving it a bit under Kuroo's shirt, wanting to feel skin on skin. 

Kuroo wasn't an idiot; he could feel the heat under his skin coming off of Tsukishima and grinned into the kiss. 

"Yeah... either that or Firefly for you." He rolled his hips again, a short groan escaping from his mouth at the motion. 

After a few more rocks he pulled his hands away and grabbed the bottom of his own shirt to take it off, revealing muscle and a few tattoos along his sides and chest. At seeing eyes on him he cocked his head to the side with a smirk. 

"Like what you see?"

He could feel heat flooding his face again, and rolled his eyes before leaning in to continue making out. After a moment he pulled back, letting Kuroo take off his shirt. He hadn't thought his face could get redder, yet he was proven wrong.

He sneered at Kuroo in response, reaching out and flicking one of his nipples and chuckling.

Kuroo laughed softly at the flick and the bright red flush on Kei's face. "Hey those are my nipples." He huffed out with a fake pout and threw his shirt to the side. 

He reached for him again though, one hand stopping on his waist and the other reaching around for his ass again and ground up once more as he surged forward to kiss him again. He was impatient and the look on Kei's face needed to be kissed off as quickly as possible.

Kei gasped into the kiss again, grinding back. He could feel Kuroo's hardness underneath him, grinding up into his crotch.

He broke away from the kiss, but continued rolling his hips as he leaned next to Kuroo's ear, whispering, "You getting excited there, Tetsu?"

Kuroo knew that this was... possibly a bit much. But he was horny and he really did like Kei a lot. 

His face flushed when Kei whispered to him, feeling hot air against his ear and the side of his neck. "Shut it. You're hot and you're good at kissing." 

The hand on his waist snuck under his shirt, just to rest against the skin there. Kuroo's touch was light but heat swarmed under the palm of his hand. 

Kei snickered, moving back to continue kissing Kuroo. He knew that they should probably stop, but he really didn't want to.

He hummed happily into the kiss at the feel of skin on skin, but he wanted more. He pulled back again, taking his own shirt off as well, trying not to be self conscious about his top surgery scars. He wanted to continue kissing, but he needed to make sure they were both on the same page first. 

"How- how far are you wanting to go?" 

Kuroo's eyes raked over his body, his ears flushing red just a little bit. His hand trailed up, holding the side of his chest and brushing his thumb against the skin there, not touching his nipple but close enough to send shivers down Kei’s spine. 

He blinked a few times at the question, only slightly taken aback by it. He thought that they'd just grind a lot and make out but- "Kei, I'm fine with literally anything. If you want to just do this then this is fine but-" He huffed. "I'm alright with going as far as you are." 

He nodded, surging forward and kissing him again for a couple more minutes before pulling back again. 

"I know it's really soon, but I honestly...just really want you right now." 

He, a bit hesitantly so, reached down, palming over the tent in Kuroo's pants. 

"I really  _ want _ you." 

He kissed back passionately until Kei pulled away, trying not to pout. He just really wanted to kiss him and he kept on pulling away. 

His mind kind of blanked out at the idea of Kei wanting him and he didn't come back to himself until he felt the hand over the tent of his pants. He had to hold back the groan that so badly wanted to leave him and he let out a shaky breath in its stead. 

"Yeah... Okay okay, that's perfectly fine with me." He bit out, his hips jerking just a little bit. God help him he's going to combust at this point. 

"Let's go to your room, there isn't a lot of room on the, fuck, the couch."

Kei nodded, pushing down with the heel of his palm for a moment before standing up, casting a smirk toward Kuroo before walking toward his room.

Kuroo hissed in a breath at the pressure. His eyes were dark as he watched Kei head off to his room and he got up a bit too quickly before following him, eyes never leaving the other's body as he did so. He... really was attractive. And not only that, but he was charming in his own way and he didn't deal with Kuroo's shit half the time which was - more than he'd like to admit - a turn on. 

Once to Kei's room he shut the door behind him and snaked an arm around Kei's waist before pulling him close and pressing him against the door. Kuroo's mouth went to the younger man’s neck and he started pressing kisses and bites to it before latching on to the area where his shoulder and his neck met and sucked.

Kei felt the moan leaving his throat before he could stop it, then immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. His neck had always been sensitive, but that spot in particular might as well have been a fucking golden ticket.

He grabbed hold of Kuroo's ridiculous hair, keeping him there for a moment before yanking on the strands, pulling him back. Before Kuroo could question him, he sank down onto his knees, lifting his hand to palm at his dick for a moment before putting his hands on the waistband, looking up at Kuroo in permission.

  
  


The moan had his blood boiling and he sucked harder as he felt fingers thread into his hair and tighten. When his hair was yanked he gasped in a mix of pain and pleasure and followed his hand, his mouth open to ask ‘what the fuck?’ but then Kei was getting down on his knees in front of him and it clicked so fast in his head. 

His throat closed up but he nodded and gave him a shaky grin, a hand going to play with his hair and running his fingers through it.

  
  


Kei gave him a small smile, pulling his pants down enough to get his cock out. It was...bigger than he was expecting. His mouth watered at the sight of it, looking up at Kuroo through his eyelashes before moving forward, giving kitten licks to the head.

  
  


Kuroo looked down at him with blazing eyes and his hand moved to the side of his face, holding gently and thumb rubbing over his cheek.    
  
"Ah.. fuck, Kei..."    
  
He breathed lowly and his Adams apple bobbed. He.. looked really good on his knees like that with his cock against his lips.

  
  
  


Kei smiled a bit; he knew what he was doing to Kuroo. 

He opened his mouth again, taking the head of Kuroo's dick into his mouth, sucking softly before taking in more. He ran his tongue along the bottom of his dick, moving his head forward and back. He hadn't sucked dick in a while, and he had to get used to it again.

  
  


Kuroo groaned and threw his head back for a moment, just trying to center himself and confirm that  _ 'Yes, Kei is sucking my dick right now'.  _ Once looking down again he watched in fascination as Kei's mouth worked on him. His mouth was so warm and.. fuuuck okay, just.. His hips jerked slightly and a stuttered breath left him. "S-Sorry..- "

  
  


Kei pulled off for a moment, looking up at Kuroo and wiping at his mouth.

"You...you don't have to hold back, you know. I can take it." 

_ Gods, I hope he fucks my face, _ he thought. 

  
  


Kuroo stared at him a moment before giving him a knowing smile, his eyebrow cocked just a little. He was horny and wanted to give him what he wanted, yes, but he needed to hear it. 

"What do you want from me, Kei~?"

  
  


Kei glared at him for a moment.

"Do you want a blowjob or not?"

  
  


Kuroo pouted in response. 

"Yeah, I do..." 

His hand tightened in his hair, fingers looping around curly strands and pulling.

  
  


Kei smirked for a moment, but then his eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Kuroo pulling on his hair.

He opened his mouth again, looking up at Kuroo while he took his dick back in his mouth, going as far down as he could. He pushed himself further, still looking up at Kuroo, as his nose brushed against his black curls. He pulled back a moment before going back down, swallowing around the dick in his throat.

  
  


"Fuuck Kei holy shit-" He groaned out, his fingers loosening their hold before he took him the whole way down. He could feel his dick in his throat and if that wasn't the hottest fucking thing, he didn't know what was. Carefully he pulled himself out of his mouth before pushing back in, pulling his hair again.    
  
"Fuck- You feel so good-"

Kei steadily took in breaths through his nose, whining slightly at the praise. He grabbed onto Kuroo's legs, one hand gripping the hem of his pants. God, he knew he shouldn't be getting off on this, but he definitely was. It felt so good to be used like this, used by Kuroo. He moaned at the thought, knowing that would only spur on the other man more.

  
  


Kuroo couldn't help the low moan that escaped in his exhale; he felt so fucking good and Kei was doing amazing. He didn't know what to look at but he ultimately decided to focus on the look on Kei's face, his thoughts bouncing around in his head of what could have him moaning and whining like that.   
  
_Ding_   
  
Like earlier, it clicked fast. 

"So good, fu-ck you're doing so good, Kei." He thrust a little harder then, the hot blush on his face spreading to his ears and chest now. "You feel amazing-"

Kei’s face got redder, the blush spreading down to his chest. He whined again, forgetting what a huge praise kink he used to have.

He closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of a dick in his mouth and a large hand pulling on his hair. He may have had a bit of a kink for getting face fucked, but that was between him and Kuroo only.

  
  


Kuroo grunted, feeling a heat coiling in his stomach.    
  
"Shit- Kei I'm close," he huffed out, his movements turning rougher and his fingers tightening even more, guiding Kei's head now as well. He was watching Kei's body language through the haze though; at any sign of hesitation or slow down he'd stop.    
  
"You feel so fucking good, fuck- just like that."

  
  


Kei tucked his thumb under his fingers, staving off his gag reflex now that Kuroo was thrusting harder, his thrusts a bit more erratic. He let out a sound at the fingers tightening in his hair, his other hand tightening in Kuroo's waistband of his sweatpants. He started humming lowly, now trying to get Kuroo to come as quickly as possible. He tried opening up his throat more, swallowing as much as he could around his dick.

  
  


The humming is what got him, "Kei.. Kei- I'm cummi-" He broke off with a groan, pushing in the rest of the way and releasing down his throat, his eyes shut tight at the pleasure that ripped through him. Fuck... He'd have to get hard again so they could continue but he didn't think that that was going to be an issue with how attracted he was to the other man.

  
  


Kei choked a bit on everything spilling down his throat, but did his best to swallow every drop; he wanted to be good for Kuroo. He finished swallowing, then pulled back, licking at his dick to get all of the rest of it off. He finally pulled off the rest of the way, wiping at his mouth again, coughing a bit. He sat back on his heels, trying to get his breath back while rubbing at his now-sore jaw.

  
  
  


It took Kuroo a few moments to catch even some of his breath back and he crouched down in front of him, still panting just a little bit. "Kei, fuck you did so good for me, amazing." He murmured, reaching out to gently cup his face and rub over his chee in hopes it would help how sore he probably was now.

  
  
  


He gave a small smile at the gentle touches, whining a bit in praise. He knew he was going slightly into subspace, a semi-normal thing for him, but he knew he could pull himself out of it easily. Plus, the sweet words and touches were definitely helping.

He leaned forward, resting his head against Kuroo's shoulder for a moment.

  
  


Kuroo reached down with his free hand and tucked himself mostly back in his sweatpants, not wanting his cock to be hanging out as he held Kei, rubbing a hand on his back and still holding his face. "You were so good.. you did amazing Kei.. How's your throat feeling?" He asked, looking down at him with warmth in his eyes. "You can just nod or shake your head."

  
  


Kei nuzzled into Kuroo's neck for a moment before nodding his head; his throat was a bit sore but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He stayed there for a bit longer before pulling back, lifting his hands up toward Kuroo.

"I-" He cleared his throat. "I wanna lay down for a bit before we continue."

  
  


Kuroo nodded lightly and hummed, giving him a small smile. "Okay, here- put your arms around my neck." He said before letting go of him and reaching under his knees and one around his back, picking him up easily and carrying him over to the bed to carefully put him down. "Do you want water or anything?"

  
  


Kei smiled into Kuroo's neck as he carried him to the bed, loving the softness of it all.

He shook his head when Kuroo offered him water, instead just pulling on his arm to urge him to get into bed with him. He laid down, looking up at Kuroo expectantly.

  
  


Kuroo's heart tightened at the way Kei was looking at him and he couldn't stop the soft laugh that left him as he crawled onto the bed and positioned them so that Kei was laying half on him. Kuroo wrapped an arm around his waist, his fingers tracing one of the tattoos on his side. 

Tsukishima nuzzled into Kuroo’s neck again, shifting around to get more comfortable. He was still painfully horny, but he knew he needed a couple minutes before continuing. He could feel goosebumps popping up on his tattoo where Kuroo was tracing it, and he hummed and cuddled closer. He was  _ not _ going to fall asleep. Maybe he’d just shut his eyes for a bit though… 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I'll probably add another chapter of them actually having sex but that's a problem for later Fae


End file.
